


On The Road

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy and Spike bond whist on the run from Glory (based on spoilers for Spiral). PG





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

Willow looked at her lover sadly. Tara sat gazing into the distance with a blank and empty look on her face. Willow wondered if she was still in there. The folding chairs they sat in were cheap and Willow decided that the ground would prove to be more comfortable. She sat down and turned to hug Tara's knees.

Buffy was pained to watch the scene. She lifted her head and looked around to make sure every one was accountable. Xander and Anya were near by, their voices could be heard in low mummers. Giles sat reading through on of his books and Dawn sat on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest. She was visibly shaken with Tara's injury. Buffy ached in side to comfort her, but Dawn insisted on being left alone. Buffy relaxed and let out a deep breath. "Wait a minute, where the hell is Spike?" she thought to herself as she went inside the RV. The sun had gone down about an hour and a half ago and Spike was no where to be seen. Buffy let out a hiss, angry with herself for even wondering.

She was filthy at the moment; dirt caked on her knees, and her face covered in a mix of dust and sweat, washing her face right now would be a god sent. Buffy wondered if the sink even worked in the rundown RV. She had to give Spike some credit though, he had gone above and beyond when he traded in his Desoto for this piece of junk. She walked over to the bathroom door and jerked it open with complete abandon. The answer to the irritating question that had crossed her mind earlier stood there completely naked and still glistening from the shower he had just taken. Her eyes darting down, in reflex, she lifted her gaze to see the face of a very amused vampire. It was quite annoying, on his face was a playful smile and he wiggled his brows up and down.

"URG!" Buffy huffed as she slammed the bathroom door shut. She wondered how long she had stared at Spike, as she made her way to the door.

Spike, unable to resist, stuck his head out the door and chimed "See anything you like, Buffy?" His question was answered with a dirty glance and the very loud slam of the RV door. Spike smiled to himself. It was her own fault. "Serves her right for never learning to knock," he thought to himself. He wondered if Buffy knew how telling her over zealous door slamming was.

Buffy resorted to combat with her folding chair in a futile attempt to clam down. Giles watched in amusement as she sat figiting in her chair obviously livid about something. More than likely Spike was responsible for her little display. If Buffy was this annoyed it generally meant that Spike had done or said something to set her off. His suspicions were confirmed when a wet headed Spike emerged from the RV.

Spike knew if he kept it up, she'd probably slug him one, but even annoyed, angry attention from Buffy was better than no attention at all. He could feel the waves of irritation jumping off of her as he leaned down and said in his best seductive voice, "It's all yours, Slayer."

Recognizing the double meaning of his comment immediately, Buffy jumped out of her chair and tartly replied "Thanks" and darted into the RV to wash her face.

Straitening Spike looked around to see that he and Buffy were the center of attention. He said defensively, "What? She should learn to bloody knock next time."

It took Buffy over an hour to calm down after her annoying bathroom experience.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening around 4:30 am...

Buffy sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. It was stuffy in the RV and seven people trying to share space was pushing it anyway. She stood and went out side to get some fresh air.

Spike leaned against the RV smoking a cigarette and staring into the dying fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" Spike asked her flatly.

Buffy shook her head in answer and leaned next to him against the RV. Both knew instinctively that he would soon be consoling her. Buffy broke the silence with "I'm scared, Spike."

"I know," was his reply, his voice now colored with concern.

"I don't know if I can beat her," Buffy stated, her voice cracking.

"I know," he said again, as he watched her body tense. "You will though," he added to ease her.

"How do you know that?" Buffy said softly.

"I just don't think that this is a fight you are going to loose, is all," he said.

Buffy could feel his eyes on her and could feel her own pain and fear race across her face. She finally decided to look into his face. She almost broke when she saw the love and concern in his eyes. "You mean that don't you?" she stood in front of him now.

"Yeah, I do," he affirmed in a low voice.

Buffy closed her eyes and her chin dipped into her chest, as she began to release the tears she had been bottling up.

Spike took a step closer, as she fell into his arms. He held her tightly and protectively, her face buried into his chest. "Easy now," he said "this is the last black t-shirt I have, can't have the likes of you getting it all snotty," he said sweetly, the corner of his mouth raising into a lop-sided grin. His joke got him a half hearted snort from Buffy, but she still held onto him. He could feel that she had relaxed and he pulled back, straitening his back so that he could look at her face. Buffy simply closed her eyes and pulled him closer. His head dipped down to kiss her.  
Their embrace was tight, hands going all over the place as the kiss intensified. The love and pain both were feeling finally finding an escape.

It killed Spike to have to end the kiss, but he knew he'd better. Any more and he wouldn't be able to control himself. He held her to him, as she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that you can rest now?" he asked. She only nodded, stepping out of their embrace; their fingers still intertwined.

Spike was surprised that she didn't immediately harden, she held his hand tenderly, as she pulled him along behind her into the RV. He was even more surprised when she laid down next to him.

Nuzzling, her head on his shoulder, Buffy went back to sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END


End file.
